The Start of a New Beginning
by Cagalli Haruka Zala
Summary: She was a girl seeking for a job and a new beginning, He was a single dad running a company and at the same time attending to his son's needs. As these two collide what could possibly happen? Will love eventually blossom..?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of a New Beginning**

**Summary** she was a girl seeking for a job and a new beginning, he was a single dad running a company and at the same time attending to his son's needs As these two collide what could possibly happen? Will love eventually blossom?

**Hi Friends, as you can see I'm starting a new story. Now I got the idea of Athrun being a single father and the gang working in the medical field in the fic **_"To Love and To Love Again", its a Sasuke and Sakura fic_. **But other than that: the words, the events, and the following plot are mine. Except for the characters though for,**

**I do not own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny**

**On with the story... **

As the sun's rays hit the window a lump moved inside the covers struggling to wake up as the sun hit her eyes. Cagalli sat up from her bed and stretched out her arms yawning and rubbing her eyes from the wonderful confinements of sleep.

Ofcourse she could sleep in, but not today. Today would be something important as she got out and went inside the bathroom to shower.

~...~

He looked outside his window as he watched the sun's first rays hit the glass window of his room. He's always like this, he would wake up even before the sun was out, he wasn't the one to sleep in, he tends to sleep in at times but that would only be on rare occasions.

Athrun ran a hand through his midnight blue mop of a hair as he maneuvered his way in his mansion downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. Don't get him wrong he did have attendants to attend to his every need but there would be a specific way he likes his coffee and he would rather make it himself rather than someone else. As he let the coffee brew, he went back upstairs to wake a certain someone up and greeted an attendant as he passed by. It really wasn't a lot there were only four attendants to tend to the house: two maids, a cook, and a head maid.

As he arrived infront of the door he carefully opened it and took a peek inside. It was already 6:30 and this kid needs to get out of bed. He approached the car bed slowly and shook the little lump in it as gently as he could.

The said lump stirred slowly and pulled down the covers as emerald orbs met amber orbs.

"Wake up Alex, it's time to get ready for school" Athrun said as he watched as his son rubbed sleep out from his eyes his midnight blue hair very much like his father's was tousled up.

"Alright Dad" Alex replied sleepily

"Be in the Kitchen as soon as you finish getting ready" Athrun said as he was making his way out of the room already

"Dad!"

Athrun turned around his hand lingering on the door knob and turned to look back at his son.

"Good Morning" Alex said as he grinned up at his Father

Athrun smirked at his son "Good Morning to you too kiddo, now go get ready you don't wanna be late now do you?" Athrun had said turning to leave the door as soon as his son nodded his head at him and raced to his bathroom.

~...~

Cagalli got out of the shower and sighed exasperatedly. She went through her drawer and rummaged for clothes to wear. That is until she settled for a red button up polo with a sleeve that reached her elbows and a black pencil skirt which reached just below her knees showing off her nice and toned legs, the outfit perfectly for wherein it showed off all her curves which were in the right places. Then she scowled as she remembered she had to wear heels for these special occasion she hated wearing them, but to hell with it as she picked up a 3 inched heel black stilettos and bringing them with her as she made her way to her kitchen flopping them down near the sofa deciding she'd wear them later.

She then opened her refrigerator and took out a milk carton and grabbed some cereals from the counter. She ate as she contemplated to see what had just happened with her life right now.

She had just finished med school in the past two years and in those two years she excelled in every field in the Medicine Industry. What was she doing here right now you ask? She wanted a fresh start a new beginning. So from ORB she moved in to PLANTS seemingly thinking that it would be the best way to have a fresh start.

She found a spacious apartment with a decent pay. A one bedroom apartment with a bathroom consisting of a two person jacuzzi and a walk in shower beside it and a full length mirror and a counter top with a sink in the middle. The Kitchen was also decent enough as she had a countertop and a stove and a sink every kitchen needs beside the counter was the refrigerator and beside it another counter top was placed where wine glasses dangled from above, it formed an L shape around the 4 seater dining table. The living room was also decent as she had a black plasma LED TV and a DVD player, she had a 3 seater couch and 2 bean bag chairs facing the TV. All courtesy of her brother.

She sighed as she remembered how he was too stubborn into not giving in to her wishes as he stubbornly insisted that she was his sister and nothing was good enough for her and so he spoiled her with this spacious apartment.

She snorted mentally as she remembered at how big his condo unit was compared to her apartment right now.

He was also the reason why she was dressed up like this right now. He was the one that helped her find a new job, claiming that his best friend owned the most prestigious and well known hospital not only in PLANTS but also in ORB, the Hospital she used to work in just came in second. It was the Archangel Hospital, the hospital was known for being the best of the best, they only give the finest treatment to their patients. It was a haven for skilled Doctors, Nurse, Surgeons, and all of which who are in the medical field. This Hospital is something only someone like her would dream of entering. Don't get her wrong she was very confident with herself, what with her past records seemingly all very impressive it would make someone jealous with what she could achieve within two years of after graduating, very impressive and remarkable indeed.

Cagalli sighed and looked at her watch as she noted the time 7:00, it would take her a 30 minute drive from,her apartment to the Hospital.

"Better get this done and over with" She grumbled and stood up as she washed the dishes. And them proceeded to wear her stilettos which made her legs longer and stand out more.

She grabbed her car keys and locked the door behind her, not before grabbing her black coat and walking out.

~...~

Athrun dressed up slowly pulling out a Navy Blue button up long sleeve dress shirt and tucking it in his black slacks which were sitting in his waist putting on a thin black tie he grabbed his gray business coat and went down stairs to have breakfast with his son.

As he arrived at the kitchen he already Alex sitting on his chair in his booster so he could reach up the table, muching happily on his 3 stack high of pancakes smothered in chocolate syrup with whip cream on top while swinging his legs back and forth

"Hi Dad come on lets eat" Alex said as he smiled cheekily at Athrun

Athrun grinned back at his son and took his seat at the end of the table with Alex at his left when he looked to his right his thought saddened.

He was on an Arranged Marriage with a girl named Ayako Rugisaki, the purposes obvious which was for business purposes and to fulfill a dying man's wish to see his daughter married before he met death, a week after their marriage Ayako's Father died of the illness he was facing. Ayako was a wonderful woman with long black hair and soft amber eyes, even though he tried his very best, the love has always been one sided with Ayako falling head over heels with him but he can never treat her more than just a mere little sister and friend nothing more. He doesn't know why he can't bring himself to love her as how a man would love a woman. 6 months after, Ayako asked Athrun a favor one night

_"If you can't love me please at least make love to me and give me a child that I can pour all of my love into, even if just for one night see me as a woman you can love..." _were what she said, Athrun complied seeing that this is the only wish he can grant her seeing that he can't love her as nothing more than sister and friend and with that came Alex.

Within those 9 months he took care of her as how a husband would to his beloved wife but still he couldn't love her. As Ayako gave birth to Alex, the delivery had complications and Ayako couldn't make it.

_"Please Athrun Promise me that you will shower him with Love and Care even he wouldn't be able to see me, please tell him I Love Him..." _with those last words the line went flat as nurses rushed to revive the woman.

Athrun with his child in his arms were pushed out of the ER. His Mother Leonore Zala went to stand beside him as she give him a solemn and apologetic look but tried to give him a reassuring smile and his father Patrick Zala put his hand on his son's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze, a sign that told him that his parents will help him whatever happens.

Unfortunately Ayako didn't make it and with that he kept her words at heart, he was going to give Alex the love and care he deserved. He loved his child greatly and silently thanked Ayako for bringing him into his life.

_"I promise"_

"Dad!"

Athrun's head snapped up to look at his son's concerned face

"Are you ok? You were having a sad expression on your face" Alex said as he frowned

"Don't frown kiddo, I'm fine" he then laughed heartily as his son's face visibly brightened up

"So Dad are you gonna be going to my Match this saturday?" Alex asked his Father looking up from his pancakes

Athrun frowned at that he totally forgot that his son was having a Karate match this upcoming Saturday, for a five year old his son sure was achieving a lot just like when he was at his son's age it brought up a sense of pride in his chest. But wait back with the match...

"Was it this Saturday? I don't know kiddo" Athrun's frown went deeper as he saw his son bow down his head "How about I let Uncle Kira take you? And I'll do my best to catch up?"

Alex brigthened up slightly at the thought of that he has always loved his Uncle Kira "Can Auntie Lacus come too?"

Athrun smiled at his son "Yeah sure, lets ask her first though"

"And how about the lady that Uncle Kira was always talking about? You know his sister that was living in ORB and has recently moved here in PLANTS? what was her name again uh Ca- Ca ... Caga something"

Athrun suddenly snapped back to reality as he thought of Kira's sister which he hasn't seen yet as she was studying at ORB as Kira was studying in PLANTS, why do they study separately? He doesn't know why he really didn't want to pry into other people's life. But at the mention of Kira's sister he remembered that he was going to be interviewing her he can't afford to be late.

"Are you done eating Alex?" Athrun asked the boy

Alex nodded his head as he went to get down from his chair and landed on his butt, Athrun sighed at his Son as he helped him up, his son has always been somewhat clumsy.

Athrun helped Alex dusted of his uniform which consisted of black slacks and white polo with a black and green checkered vest and a small black tie to complete the outfit he had a coat on. When you looked at him he looked adorably cute with him looking like a little business man.

"Shall we go? Wouldn't want you to be late and it is a Monday Morning which could mean there could be traffic" Athrun said as he held his briefcase on his left hand and leaving his other one free for Alex to hold onto as he slipped on his school backpack.

Together they went inside his black BMW and drove of to school. Which took them 15 minutes to arrive.

"I'll pick you up at 5 when your Karate Class is over ok?" Athrun informed his son who was on the passenger seat taking off his seatbelt.

Alex nodded then turned to his father and opened up his arms, Athrun smiled at him and reached in from his seat and enveloped Alex in a warm Father and Son embrace.

"Go you might be late, I can see James from here waiting for you at the School Gates" Athrun said as he gestured to a kid with Silver hair and icy blue eyes waiting patiently for his Best Friend to arrive.

Alex nodded and got out of the car and ran to James.

Athrun watched as the two conversed and went inside the school, with that he was ready to leave and drove to the hospital to meet Kira's Sister.

End of Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me again, I hope you take the time to review this story and tell me what you think... should I continue it?  
****I was really inspired by the concept of the story of "To Love and To Love Again"  
****I really loved the concept and so I thought to myself why not make a same concept for our favorite AsuCaga couple with a different story background and see how it ends... so here it is :)**

**Please Review  
xoxoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! I'm Sorry I just updated today. I had exams this week and I had to review for the meantime. Well I have a new chapter for you :)….**

**I would like to Thank the people who reviewed the first chapter: B2KatxCurtis, ****blondeprincessa****, alyazala, and Guest whose name I don't know**

**The people who put it on their story alert list: B2KatxCurtis, ****blondeprincessa****, and bloodyrabbit21**

**And the person who put it in their favorite stories list: Fuyu Aki**

**Once again I would like to Thank You guys and all the guys who read it too but wasn't able to leave a review or something, from the deepest bottom of my heart I suppperrr Thank You :)**

**Well on with the story ^-^…**

**I do not own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny**

Cagalli cursed her luck she didn't expect to get stuck in traffic she parked her car in the parking lot of the hospital and climbed up the few stairs to the entrance. Cagalli got nervous as she felt all the stares directed towards her. Most of the nurses were calculating her…

"Is that the new Doctor applying?"

"What'd ya think of her?"

"I think she'll be bitchy"

"I don't see anything special about her"

"Are her skills really that amazing?"

"Pfft… I doubt that"

Cagalli's was fuming, the nervousness she was feeling earlier was long gooooone right now. She was now beyond mad, who were these people to judge?

"_I'll show them"_ Cagalli thought as she walked towards the elevators to get to the very top floor where the President's office is located, and just then the elevator is now about to close. She ran full speed at the elevator…

"Wait please…." She panted as she stopped one of the elevator doors from closing which automatically made it open again, she composed herself and entered the elevator which then closed for good. She stood at the side calming her nerves down then she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh I'm Sorry, would you please press the button for the 18th floor?" Cagalli asked as she peeked at the controller "Oh wait nevermind I see that's where you're going too" she looked up at the companion with her and she was taken back at how gorgeous he was _"I think he's prettier than me"_

Midnight blue locks, mesmerizing emerald orbs, and strong build that is not too bulky or to lanky, just right.

Seeing that the ride was gonna be a bit long considering it was he 18th floor she decided to strike up small talk

"So are you also here for a job interview?" Cagalli asked the guy seeing that he was also sporting a corporate attire.

"Hmmm you could say that" the guy answered her question

Cagalli's knees almost bucked she wasn't expecting his voice to be like that a deep baritone that is slightly husky and _"Damn it, focus"_

"Oh cool are you nervous then?" Cagalli asked him

"Well I really don't know" he replied

"Here drink this" Cagalli said as she rummaged through her bag and handed him a small tablet "It'll help you calm your nerves" she finished and smiled up brightly at him and with that the elevators went ding as it reached the 18th floor and Cagalli went out first and turned back to the guy in the elevator with a small tablet in his hand. "It was nice to meet you, I'll see you later at the interviews. I wish the both of us the best of Luck and I hope we can work together" she said as she headed straight to the secretary at the desk

Athrun looked at the tablet in his palm then back at the girl,whose back was to him talking to his secretary, then he smirked amused at what had just transpired.

_"So that's Kira's Sister" _he mused to himself the smirk still plastered on his face as he exited the elevator as he saw Kira's sister as he like to call her proceed to the bathroom...

His Secretary immediately stood up as he saw him approach "Good Morning Sir,a woman named Cagalli Hibiki is here for the job interview"

Athrun nooded his head ag her "Tell her to come in as soon as she's ready" he said as he walked down further down the hall to two big oak doors with intricate designs, he opened them and immediately went inside.

~...~

Cagalli composed herself as she got ready to knock at the door. She went to the comfort room just as the Secretary informed her that her boss wasn't at the office yet and know here she was infront of two oak doors calming her nerves down.

Cagalli inhaled and brought her knuckles to knock three times at the door...

"Come in"

_"That voice" _she thought as she fully opened the door to confirm her suspicions

"Good Morning Ms. Hibiki,please take a seat" Athrun called out his fingers laced on top of the mahogany desk.

The guy she just rode the elevator with was sitting behind the Mahogany Desk with a golden plate and written in black are the words

Athrun Zala

President

_"No Friggin Way"_ who knew that he was the President _"Damn it I just made a fool of myself once again ugh… I hate me sometimes"_ she then bowed politely and quietly thanked him as she took a seat at the chair in front of his table

"So Ms. Hibiki" Athrun started as he skimmed through Cagalli's resume which consists of her achievements and records "Thanks to you I have managed to calm my nerves down" he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked secretly as he saw her reaction.

Cagalli turned pink when he said that remembering the pill she gave him earlier at the elevator "Thank You, I mean You're Welcome Sir"

"Based on your records, you are more than qualified for our us… you have exceeded our expectations, I believe you will be a great asset in our Hospital" Athrun said as he laced his hands and placed them on top of the table and looked at her straight In the eye "We would be honored if you work here with us, it isn't everytime that we encounter a encounter a very talented Doctor much like so yourself…. I hope you accept the job cause I'm not taking no for an answer" Athrun stated

"Does this mean I'm hired?" Cagalli asked puzzled

"Well it's up to you if you wanna work here" Athrun replied as he raised his brow at her

"Ofcourse I do… I wouldn't have applied here if I didn't want to" she told him as she smiled at the fact that she was accepted at the most prestigious hospital in PLANTS and ORB.

"Ok so since your excellent in a lot of the departments… I'd like to make you a department head, sooo…" he said as he nodded at her

"So what?" Cagalli asked confused

"Which department do you want to be in?"Athrun asked

"Ohh that… I might be of a much more help in the Maternity department…" Cagalli stated

"Alright then it's settled you could head the Maternity Department… perfect timing too the head for that department just resigned because of old age" Athrun explained "You could drop in from time to time in the Pediatrician department to check on some child patients and I have a favor to ask of you" Athrun finished

"What is it?" Cagalli asked as she cocked her head to the side

"If possible may I ask you to temporarily be the head of the Nutrition and Dietetics Department?" Athrun said then explained why "You see the current head in that department is on a maternity leave for 5-9 months and I saw your record in that field and it is also remarkably good and I can't find someone on such a short notice" Athrun finished as he looked for any reaction "It would be just temporary and for the time being"

"I would be honored sir" Cagalli said as she smiled up at him

"Great, Thank You… you'll be starting tomorrow, your scrubs will be immediately ordered and your white coat will have your name sewed in it… it will all be ready to be picked up by tomorrow" Athrun said as he stood up from his chair, Cagalli did so too

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Zala" Cagalli said as she held out her hand for a handshake

"Athrun will just be fine, it's been a pleasure meeting you too Ms. Hibiki" Athrun said as he shook her hand firmly with his

"Then Cagalli will just be fine Mr.—I mean Athrun, see you tomorrow" Cagalli said as she let go and bowed for the last time and walked to the door and opened it, looking back at hime one last time she smiled at him and exited his office.

~...~

As she closed the door to the office she let out a big sigh of relief... And started talking to herself

"Well done Cagalli you just got accepted into one of the most prestigious hospitals in PLANTS and ORB" she said as she gave herself a pat on the back, she then passed by the table of Athrun's Secretary and smiled at her, the Secretary simply smiled back at her. She then headed to the elevator and pressed the only button which was down she waited a for a few minutes and soon it opened she was looking on the ground when she entered and with that she bumped into a sturdy chest which made her stumble back a bit

"Hey!" she whined

"I'm Sorry, I didn't see you there Miss" the stranger replied

Cagalli looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair

"Hmm I haven't seen you here before" the stranger inquired

Cagalli debated whether to answer that question or not. She could ignore him and walk to the elevator or she could answer him politely. She choose the latter and judging from his white coat he seems to be a doctor here too.

"Uhh I just got hired, I'll be starting tomorrow.." Cagalli replied

"Oh cool we'll be co-workers, My names Dearka Elsman, what's your name?" Dearka asked her grinning

"Oh that..." Cagalli pondered whether to tell him or not "My name-"

"Dr. Elsman, Mr. Zala told me to put him on speaker..." the Secretary stated.

"And that concerns me why?" Dearka asked confused

The Secretary simply pushed the button for the loud speaker and Athrun's menacing voice sounded through the speaker...

"Dearka if you don't want to face me very irritated, I suggest you get in my office right this instant" Athrun's voice sounded through the speaker in a menacing and threatening tone.

Dearka gulped and half jogged all the way to the two mahogany doors he stopped when he reached the door and turned back to Cagalli "Nice to meet you, I'll get to know your name somehow... Till then" he held the door knob then stopped before turning it "Oh yeah you're really pretty and sexy too, keep it up" he gave her a thumbs up sign and went in and closed the door shut.

Cagalli looked at him weirdly and entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor... She was humming an elevator tune when the elevator stopped at the 10th floor and woman with straight long brown hair tied in a low pony tail entered with a clip board in hand. The whole rode was silent as the woman was keeping her eyes on the clip board she was holding. When she looked up she saw Cagalli staring straight forward.

"Excuse me would you please press the 2nd floor" the woman asked politely although unemotionally.

"Ah yeah sure..." Cagalli replied and pressed the number 2 on the buttons...

After a few moments of silence the elevator dinged and the woman stepped out she looked back at Cagalli and nodded at her before the door closed, taking that as a sign of Thanks she nodded her head back.

~...~

Cagalli exited the building and wanted nothing more to go back in the comforts of her bed as she was walking over to her car she saw a kid running at the parking lot who tripped and scraped his knee. Her Doctor instincts kicking in ran and helped the kid.

"Hey are you alright?" Cagalli asked the kid as she kneeled to the kid's eye level. The kid looked up to her with eyes, no words needed to be said "Let me see your knee" the kid lifted up his pants and Cagalli saw a scrape in the knee "Come on let me tend to that let's sit over there" she pointed at a bench under a tree

"My Daddy told not to talk to strangers" the kid stated looking up at Cagalli as she carried him to the bench

"Do I seem like a bad person to you?" Cagalli inquired as she set him down on the bench

"No" the kid answered bluntly

"Then you can trust me can't you? " Cagalli asked as she smiled brightly at him and took out a small first aid kit from her bag

"Will that hurt?" the kid asked as he looked at the spray-on alcohol that Cagalli was holding

"No it won't, I promise" she said as she got ready to spray it to his knee "It's sting free" Cagalli said as she grinned up at him cheekily and sprayed the alcohol to the scrape.

The kid grinned back at her as he felt no sting come to his knee. Cagalli then put an ointment on his scrape and lastly putting a bandage on it.

"My Mom used to say kisses would make it heal a lot faster" Cagalli stated as she kissed the kid's knee "There all better" she said as she smiled up at him

~...~

"YOU WHAT?!" Athrun shouted at the top of his lungs

Heine winced at the tone of Athrun's voice

"How could you lose site of Alex?" Atheun asked incredulously

"I told you, he was there one second then he was gone the next" Heine explained exasperatedly

"He was five years old" Athrun stated

"Yeah a five old with your genes, only God knows what kind of traits and abilities he inherited from you" Heine replied

"Why are you even the one who picked him from school? Didn't I ask for Kira?" Athrun asked as he ignored the comeback and started pacing around the office

"It's not my fault, Rey said that they were busy... So I took the initiative. Why did you had to have him picked up at the wrong time?" Heine explained

"It isn't my fault the school of Alex called and said the school had a problem and the students needed to be evacuated" Athrun replied fuming "First Dearka, Now you" he then turned his back on him and walked towards the door

"Uhh where are you going?" Heine asked as Athrun passed by him as he put on his coat.

"I'm looking for him, he might still be nearby" he stated

As he opened the door his emerald eyes met amber.

Cagalli stood there her hand poised as she was ready to knock at the door with a surprised look on her face. She had a very familiar kid holding her other hand.

"Daddy" Alex ran up to his Father and hugged his leg

"Alex! and you Cagalli?" Athrun asked baffled

"I saw him at the parking lot" Cagalli explained

"Yah Dad and then I tripped and scraped my knee" he rolled up his pants again "and then look Auntie Cagalli treated it"

Athrun's smiled at his son warmly and went down to his level "It's all better now?" he asked

"Yes Daddy, she even kissed it. For it to heal faster" Alex replied excitedly

Cagalli watched as the two interacted as Father and Son, she wasn't expecting that the one where they'd be going to would be Alex's Father which was Athrun

~earlier~

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki, what's your name?" Cagalli asked the kid as she packed up her first aid kit

"Alexander.." the kid replied bluntly

"Okay Alex, are you lost or do you know where to go? I'll bring you to the person you know" Cagalli said as she stood up from the bench

Alex pointed at the hospital "I have to go there to the very top"

_"Isn't that Athrun's office?"_Cagalli thought_ "Hmm must be his relative or something" _Cagalli thought and left it there "Alright I'll accompany you there" Cagalli said as she held out her hand to Alex and started to head back towards the hospital...

~end~

She wasn't expecting that Athrun was the Father of Alex, she really wasn't expecting that at all. So you could say that when Alex ran up and called him Daddy she was very surprised

_"So he already has a wife huh?" _Cagalli thought _"Stupid why do you care, I should just stop"_

"And who might you be, Princess?" Heine asked as he waltzed in to Cagalli's side and held her hand

"I'm-" Cagalli started

"Cagalli Hibiki, she's Kira's sister. So I suggest you back off before I tell Kira what you're doing" Athrun threatens as he was now carrying Alex in his arms.

"I was right, she is Uncle Kira's Sister" Alex beamed

"Ahh what a beautiful name, Heine Westenfluss at your service Milady and I am the Head of the Pediatrics Department, and you must be the new Head of the Maternity Department everyone was talking about" Heine stated as he bestowed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, which Cagalli quickly retracted back.

"Uhh yeah sure" Cagalli replied uneasily _"News sure does travel fast around here"_

"Cagalli I want to Thank You" Athrun started " for what you did to my son" Athrun said

"Uhh yeah You're Welcome" she replied softly as she looked at how those emerald orbs looked at her with sincerity and gratefulness and a bedazzling smile that could melt any girl and fall head over heels with him _"Lucky Wife!" _she thought as she crossed her arms and then snorted mentally...

~End of Chapter 2~

**Thank You guys for Reading!  
I hope you take the time to Review :) **

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry if I was able to update just now, our finals week is coming up and it was very hectic there were a lot of project and home works. And so I sincerely and deeply apologize *bows head***

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed the previous chapter namely: blondeprincessa, AntigoneValenine, Fuyu Aki, B2katxCurtis, Minatsuki, Arialies, , and another guest whose name I don't know**

**And also those people who have put this in their favorites and alerts list: AntigoneValentine, Arialise, Hall1990, Mick02exe, Minatsuki, falconrukichi, , and nissa-1807**

**Your reviews really flattered me especially the review of the guest, I usually don't get compliments like that and so I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this**

**Here is Chapter 3**

**I do not own Gundam Seed / Gunadam Seed Destiny**

Cagalli put her bag down at the couch as she took off her heels and proceeded to go inside her room as she stripped off her clothes and changed into much more comfortable ones… she tidied up her mess and went inside the kitchen to whip up something for lunch.

She decided to go with a pasta, she collected the ingredients and chopped it up in preparation for cooking. As she let the pasta in the pot to boil, she went and turned on the TV on her living room then went back to the kitchen

Cagalli sighed as she made the sauce for the pasta "My life is very boring…." She said in a bored tone, she turned off the stove later on seeing that the pasta and the sauce are bow done. She plated them and brought them in the living room and grabbed the remote to watch TV.

As she was eating and watching, her cellphone rang, putting down her plate she picked it up and checked the caller ID.

'Kira Hibiki'

Cagalli sighed but grinned slightly at the sight of her brother's name on the screen.

"What?" Cagalli answered in an annoyed tone

"Hey, is that anyway to greet me?" Kira replied with an amused tone to his voice

"Sorry but seriously, what do you want?"

"I was just calling in to check on you"

"Gee couldn't you have done that… I don't know maybe on the day that I specifically arrived? A day like yesterday maybe?" Cagalli sneered at him

"Sorry I was kind of busy…" Kira replied sheepishly

Cagalli just snorted at him…

"Anyway are you settled in? Is everything in its place? Or do you need some help in getting things done?" Kira asked in his worried brother voice

"Its fine Kira, I managed to finish everything yesterday…" Cagalli replied as she looked around her neat apartment

"Oh that's good to know then…" Kira replied

…..pause….

"Well got anything else to say?" Cagalli asked as Kira abruptly paused at the other line

"Well there is one thing" Kira said thoughtfully

"Well what is it?" Cagalli asked impatiently

"Are you free for dinner tonight? My Closest Friends wanted to meet you" Kira explained

"Meet me? Why?" Cagalli asked

"Well they would like to meet the sister I have kept from them for so long" Kira said exasperatedly "Trust me on this Cagalli"

"Alright, Alright I'll go" Cagalli said sighing in defeat "When and Where?"

"Come to a place called 'Eternal Haven'… be there at 7…. Just wear something casual but a bit formal"

"Is it alright to wear jeans?" Cagalli asked

"Yah I guess so…" Kra replied thoughtfully

"Cool… I'll see you later then" Cagalli replied "Bye"

"See you sis, Bye" Kira replied back and they both hung up

~…~

"Alex I'll be leaving you with your Grandma for the time being tonight" Athrun informed his son as he drove down the busy streets

"Why?" Alex asked curiously

"I have something to attend to this evening, your Uncle Kira keeps insisting for me to attend a dinner with your other Aunts and Uncles" Athrun explained to the boy at the passenger seat

"Why?" Alex asked again looking up at his Father in the driver's seat

"I don't know Alex, I forgot why… I wasn't exactly listening to your Uncle at that time" Athrun replied as he stopped at a stop light and then grinned sheepishly at his son.

"Can't I come?" Alex asked pouting at Athrun

"Sorry kiddo, not this time… maybe next time?" Athrun replied as he parked infront of their house

"Alright then" Alex replied a little bit disappointed

Athrun turned to him and held his shoulders "Let's go to the Amusement Park this Sunday, what do you say to that?"

Alex's face lighted up at the suggestion "Really? Also with Aunties and Uncles? And… and… and Also James? And Richard?" he asked Athrun excitedly

Athrun smiled at his son and nodded his head "But I'll have to ask them first later ok?" Athrun clarified with his son

Alex nodded his head up and down, smiling all the while at his Father as Athrun smiled back softly at him

"Alright then pack and take whatever you want to take to Grandma's house so you won't get bored, alright?" Athrun told his son, Alex nodded his head and got out of the car and then ran inside the house and upstairs to his room to pack his toys and other things he wants to bring. Athrun got out of the car shortly after Alex went out and went to his own room for a change of clothes.

"Hmm Kira did say that it would be 'Eternal Haven' so that means casual clothing will do.." Athrun mumbled to himself as he got the clothes from his closet wherein he would feel most comfortable in, which was a Navy Blue V-neck sweater with a white lining on the v-line that fit him perfectly wherein you can almost see his defined muscles and some black denim jeans and he put on navy blue top sider shoes. He heard footsteps running towards his room, and as if on cue the door opened revealing Alex with a backpack full of toys grinning at him widely.

"Hey there kiddo, all packed up?" Athrun inquired as he put on his shoes and stood up

Alex nodded at him excitedly "Yes Daddy"

Athrun smiled at his son as he approached him "Shall we get going then?" Athrun inquired as he held out his hand for his son

"Yes Daddy" Alex answered "I'm so very excited to see Grandma and Grandpa" Alex babbled on happily as he got in Athrun's car with Athrun buckling up his seatbelt for him

"Can I ask them to come to my Karate match?" Alex asked Athrun as Athrun got in the driver's seat

Athrun looked over at his son as he started his engine "Sure Alex you can ask Grandma and Grandpa to come" Athrun answered as they pulled out of the driveway with one of the maids closing the gates and they were on their way to Athrun's Parents

~...~

Cagalli was sprawled up on the couch taking a peaceful nap and snoring quietly when her phone rang. Cagalli growled out of annoyance and grabbed her phone from the coffee table….

"What?" Cagalli growled at the phone

"Just as I thought you were sleeping…." Kira said on the other line

"No I was awake and waiting for your call…" Cagalli said sarcastically "What do you want?" she snapped

"Sorry for waking you up sis, but I just want to remind you of the dinner were supposed to be having?" Kira said as matter of factly

"Yeah I know that I didn't forget it… it's only.." Cagalli looked at the clock "….5:40 pm…." Cagalli trailed off

"Hah see I bet your tensing up now… well I'll hang up so you can get ready sis, See yah later" Kira said then he hung up

Cagalli sat there frozen "Oh shoot I'm late…." She murmured then she put down her phone and hurried into the bathroom

…

Cagalli came out minutes later in her bathrobe and went straight to her closet to rummage for clothes. She settled for a denim light blue polo and dark blue low waist denim jeans, she tucked in her polo in her low waist jeans and left the top 2 buttons of the polo open for her feet she settled for a combination of royal blue and gold flats. She grabbed a light brown colored cardigan which reaches her mid thigh and wore it on the way out bringing out her collar on top of the cardigan and finally went out along with her coach bag and locked the door to her apartment on the way to her car.

Cagalli dialed her brother's phone as she looked at the time on her dashboard "Tch…" as she was navigating through the road Kira wan't answering the phone and so she gave up on it and input the name 'Eternal Haven' on her GPS in the car and with that she followed the directions with the annoying voice her GPS is giving her.

~…~

Cagalli parked her car at the parking lot as she found her way to 'Eternal Haven'. As she turned off the engine got out of her car she marveled out how beautiful the place was.

"Waaah I've never seen any place like this" Cagalli exclaimed quietly to herself.

The place was surrounded by plants and looked like a garden just by looking at it from the outside you can tell that it has a classy vibe but not too classy to make you wear classy gowns and such. And it definitely has the vibe that makes you relax and feel at ease, this is a perfect place to eat and relax after a hard day at work

"Now I can see why they wanted to go here.." Cagalli said as she smiled still standing, when her phone rang "Ah… Hello?"

"Cagalli meet us at the entrance, we'll wait for you there…" Kira spoke through the phone

"Alright, I'm on my way…" Cagalli hanged up the phone and started walking across the parking lot to a walkway towards that would lead to the entrance. The walkway or path to the entrance was a stone path and was shrouded with vines and there were also different kind of flowers and bushes on the sides. As she reached the entrance of the restaurant she saw Kira waiting there with Lacus beside him, who were both wearing casual clothing

"There you are sis, I thought you got lost" Kira exclaimed as he grinned up at his sister

"I wasn't lost" Cagalli glared at him then turned to Lacus with a smile "Hi Lacus, it's been a long time ever since we saw each other" Cagalli inquired as she hugged Lacus

"Hello Cagalli, how are you doing? It's been too long indeed" Lacus exclaimed smiling softly at Cagalli as she returned the hug

"Well now that that's done, should we go inside?" Kira inquired as the two separated from the hug

As they entered Cagalli noted that it was indeed a very nice restaurant with a relaxing vibe

"Oh there they are..." Kira exclaimed as he looked over at the huge balcony of the restaurant which had several tables and chairs overlooking the restaurant's breathtaking garden. She saw a Table accommodating 4 people with 6 vacant chairs. Cagalli's righted her posture as she walked in a calm manner, a few men turned their heads to look at her which earned them an 'ehem' from their dates.

"Hey Guys, Sorry we're late" Kira smiled sheepishly at the group of people gathered at the table

"We waited for a special guest to arrive" Lacus said as she beamed up at them "Ta-da" Lacus exclaimed excitedly to reveal Cagalli

"This is my sister Cagalli Hibiki" Kira said as he looked at Cagalli smirking

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Cagalli Hibiki Kira's sister" Cagalli said as she offered them a friendly smile

"Oh its you…" a long brown haired girl exclaimed as she looked at her curiously

"Oh you're the girl from the elevator…" Cagalli replied as she looked at her with a surprised look on her face

"You met her?" a man with silver hair looked at the brown haired woman beside him

"Yah well more like ran into…" she explained as she smirked at him, then she turned to Cagalli again "…I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss Joule, I'm a surgeon at the Archangel Hospital it's a pleasure to meet you" then she looked at the man beside her

The man sighed "I'm Yzak Joule, I am also a surgeon at the Hospital"

"Oh you two are…." Cagalli faltered as she got interrupted

"Married? Yes we are…" Shiho answered her question before she even got to finish

"Hi Cagalli, I'm Meyrin Hawke I work at the hospital too I'm a pediatrician…" a red haired girl stood up from her seat and introduced herself and beamed at Cagalli widely "…and this person right here is Auel Neider he's a physical therapist at the Hospital too" she added as she pointed at the man looking bored at the moment and just raised his hand to wave at her to acknowledge her prescence.

"Sorry too tired…too many paperworks" Auel said tiredly

"Oh…! It's the pretty lady" a familiar voice exclaimed from behind them

Cagalli whirled around only to find the dirty blonde haired man she met earlier at Athrun's floor only this time he was with an light brown haired female.

"Hi I'm Miriallia Hawwe Elsman, you must be Kira's sister" Miriallia said as she introduced herself

"Well now that the introductions are done…" Kira started

"Hey guys sorry I'm late… I had to drop off Alex at my Mom's house" Athrun explained as he walked towards their table

"Oh hey Athrun, don't worry we haven't even started yet" Kira said as he stared at his bestfriend

"Tch you should learn how to be punctual sometime Zala" Yzak said as he crossed his arms across his chest

"Sorry about that…" Athrun smiled apologetically he looked to his side and found Cagalli staring at him "… oh Hi Ms. Hibiki, what are you doing here?"

"Silly Athrun weren't you listening to the reason as to why were having this dinner?" Kira asked beating Cagalli into speaking as she closed her mouth.

"Uh not really…" Athruna answered sheepishly

"Hush now, let us just sit down and enough talk about this" Lacus said as she hushed the two men

Minutes later they were all gathered at the round table (hahaha that sounded weird XD) as they were waiting for the food they ordered.

"So Cagalli, I saw you coming at Athrun's floor earlier and you said something about being new there?" Dearka inquired

"Oh yeah your meeting with Athrun at the Hospital was today" Kira exclaimed turning to his sister "So how did it go?"

"Yeah well... I just got hired" Cagalli said delightedly smiling

"Oh wow Cagalli so that was why you were at the elevator, I'm guessing you just came from Athrun's office. Am I right?" Shiho said taking interest when she heard she'll be working with her at the hospital

"So Athrun what do you think?" Kira asked turning to his bestfriend

Athrun cleared his throat before speaking "She more than qualified for the job, she has very excellent records. And I do believe that she is very talented in doing what she does and very much dedicated. Just what we need and more" Athrun finished then turned and smiled softly at Cagalli

Kira smirked smugly whilst Cagalli blushed lightly although unnoticeably at the praise.

"Whoa to hear Athrun praise someone like that after a very long time, I'm very excited to work with you Cagalli" Dearka remarked as he smirked at Cagalli

"Well you are Doctor Murrue Ramius' apprentice.." Yzak muttered

"So what is your position at the Hospital Cagalli?" Miriallia asked

"Ah.. I'll bethe Head of the Maternity Department and I'll also be temporarily filling in for the Head of the Nutrition and Dietetics Department and I will also be helping every once in awhile in the Pediatrics Department..." Cagalli finished as she remembered and rekayed all the information Athrun told her earlier that day.

"Wow I can't believe I get to work with the famed apprentice of Dr. Murrue Ramius... I can't wait" Meyrin exclaimed clasping her hands excitedly.

"Well at least I can rest well knowing that my position in the hospital will be safe in capable hands" Miriallia commented

"Wait you're the Head of Nutition and Dietetics?" Cagalli asked Miriallia

Miriallia smiled warmly at her "Yep I am"

Conversations continued as their food finally arrived and was served, they all wanted to know about Cagalli seeing as she was also a big part of their friend's life. It wasn't hard getting along with her and in the short time of the dinner it already felt like they were just old friends reunited.

At 10 o'clock in the evening the gang was already at the parking lot

"We had a fun time,it was very nice to meet you Cagalli. Well it's best if we should get going we still have to pick James up, oh and there are a lot others in our circle you haven't met yet. Maybe you'll get to meet them at the Hospital tommorow... Bye" Shiho said as she smiled and bid Good bye as she neared her and Yzak's car wherein Yzak opened the door for her and closed it as she got inside, then he turned to where everyone was then nodded and smirked at them then finally he got in and they zoomed off.

"Me and Auel better be off too, I think he's too tired right now" Meyrin started as she dragged a sleepy looking Auel to his car "You're too droopy, I'll drive" she said as she held Auel by his arm, she then granted the others who were a one last look and went in and then they also left

Cagalli turned to Miriallia and Dearka "Shouldn't you get going too? She needs to rest or its gonna be bad for the baby's health" Cagalli advised as she looked at Miriallia who really could use some rest

"Oh right hahaha sorry" Dearka said as laughed awkwardly then brought Miriallia to their car and went out

"Well sis me and Lacus should get going, I still need to drop her off" Kira said as he bid his siter goodbye and walked towards his car

"GoodBye Cagalli, I'll see you tomorrow" Lacus said farewell as she followed after Kira and they left too

Cagalli then turned to Athrun and did a 90 degree bow "It was nice to have to meet you again sir"

Athrun was startled at what Cagalli did so suddenly "Hey why are you being formal with me now?"

"You are my boss aren't you?" Cagalli asked as she stood up properly to look at him

"I understand that but aren't we friends now?" Athrun asked as he smiled amusedly at Cagalli "and besides its not even working hours" he added smirking at her

Cagalli thought thoughtfully "Alright if that's the way you want it then, Athrun" she said

"But I still do expect you to be ready for tomorrow, I really don't like slackers in my hospital Ms. Hibiki... And I do expect the best from you" Athrun said as he smirked at the girl in front of him

"Is that a challenge Mr. Zala? Don't underestimate me, for I do my work professionally and with ease... And I assure you, you'll be only getting the best from me" Cagalli replied as smirked back at him "Well Mr. Zala, I should get going, I have to start my first day at work early right?" Cagalli said as she bowed again and went to her car.

Athrun was looking at her from his spot as she went out and zoomed off into the road before getting in his own car _"She really is something..."_ he suddenly found himself,thinking as he too went out and headed for his parents house to pick Alex up

~ End of Chapter 3~

**Hi guys please do review. I'm sorry if that was a bit boring and there weren't too much interactions between Athrun and Cagalli. Please be patient with me, I love you guys Thank you. **

**It's already 2:20 am here when I uploaded this, I just realy wanted to give you guys an update so that's why I stayed up this late to upload this **

**Byeeee… see you on my next update :) **


End file.
